Sigurðr
Sigurðr (滅殺龍の英雄衣料 (シグルド), Shigurudo; lit. meaning "Heroic Garments of the Dragon Slayer") is the ultimate form of Aura Synthesis. It is a mode that a user can enter as an alternative to Dragon Force, lessening the speed at which Dragonification will take place. The mode, while staying separate from Dragon Force, shares a similar power scale, and time limit for how long it can be used. Overview This technique is said to be the ultimate embodiment of the Aura Synthesis. However, instead of projecting their aura, the user wears it on their body as a type of armor. The user does this by compressing the field in which the aura is projected in, surrounding them in a ball of light. This orb act like a cocoon for the user, protecting from outward attacks while the user continues the spell. While the user is inside of the ball, they begin to mold their aura, and create the basis for a dragonic suit of armor that fits the users body and fighting style, along with their personality. At this point, the magical energy becomes so concentrated that it takes physical form, fully becoming a suit of armor for the user. As stated above, the design of each armor differs from user to user, each one holding a design and power that is unique to the user. Considering the powers granted by the power, in this transformation, the user gains abilities unique to them that will help to enhance their Dragon Slayer Magic. The power boost for this magic is equal to, if not greater than, a Dragon Slayer's Dragon Force mode, increasing not only their magical prowess to new heights, but also improving their physical prowess. One of the unique powers of this magic is the users ability to manifest their aura in the shape of wings, or claws, or fists to damage a target. Under circumstances that a user has a weapon(s), or has proficiency with weapons the armor will be made with a weapon(s) for the user. These weapons act as an extension of the user's own body and armor, and can be used to channel their own Dragon Slayer magic into it. While this form is incredibly powerful and, as stated above, can produce magical and physical power on par with Dragon Force, there are some drawbacks and limitation to it. The first one being that the user can not hold this form for long, a master of it only being able to hold it for approximately 10 minutes. In addition to this, under the circumstance that a user of this technique is a dual element user, the armor will only allow them to use their primary element and they will be unable to enter into their dual element mode or magic. The reasoning behind this is due to the sheer force of the magic that is being used, and if a user attempted to use a secondary element, their body would simply be torn apart. In this same manner, a user is unable to use Dragon Force, or any form akin to Dragon Force. *'NOTE': For the unique abilities, do not make it OP, such as absorbing other elements and the like. Try to make it balanced and somehow relatable to the character in-question. I trust that all of us are adults here. Let's not turn it into a big issue. Thank you. (No changes will be made to this note as it is pretty basic and a good rule for an already powerful power-up) Trivia *Permission from the author is needed to use this magic. Also, one must be able to master Aura Synthesis to a certain extent in order utilize it. * This magic was okayed by Per. *This magic was derived from [[User:DamonDraco|'Mr. Draco']]'s own magic - Aura Synthesis. Thus, the credit should go to him for making such an awesome magic :P *Permission for my taking over of this magic was given by the author himself as they are not taking part in wiki activities. Thus, any questions, comments, or concerns should be take to me at my talk page. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Spell